


丸仓    28天的发热

by greenfishforokuma



Category: kanjani
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	丸仓    28天的发热

空间里炸开青柠的气息，大仓吻得太过火以致尝到了一丝血腥味，这反而更加挑起他作为alpha的欲望，伸出手来就把丸山推到地上去。

他浑身发烧，是进入发情的象征，阴茎勃起撑出一个小帐篷。

“等、等一下……tacchon！”丸山大声喊着。

大仓眼睛红红的看向丸山，咬着嘴唇，像是在控制自己别立马扑上去 。

“我不是omega。”丸山低垂着眼说，“……我去给你拿抑制剂，你先放开我。”

发情的alpha没了理智，再说现在硬着起来挨抑制剂也太丢人。

大仓怒道，“我就是想操你！”

大仓发了狂地去吻丸山，他兴奋地闻到对方清酒味的信息素，这意味着对方也已情动。

不管主人相处得有多好，两股alpha的信息素在触碰的一瞬间互相扭打起来，撕扯着试图压迫住对方。

大仓和丸山也几乎是在打架，平时温和的两人此刻发了狠得互相在对方身上留下自己的痕迹。被大仓骑在身上的丸山手上使劲，不客气地扭转了位置。

处于下位的状况使大仓本能地想要出拳，可丸山一下子摸进了他内裤，握住那精神的阴茎。

“谁操谁还不一定呢。”丸山靠在他耳边说，低哑的嗓音全无平时的柔软。

他手上动作不停，很有技巧地抚慰大仓的阴茎。大仓不敢再大幅度地动作，却狠狠地掐着丸山的肩膀，简直要把指甲嵌进去。

清酒此刻占了上风，裹住了青柠的味道，仿佛想从中强行纠缠出一股甜蜜。

丸山忍着痛楚，把大仓的内裤连休闲裤一起扒了下来，手指就要直接往穴里探去。

“你做什么！”大仓叫道，与暗恋的人是双箭头的感觉固然不错，但那不代表他就能乖乖地做下面那个。alpha的尊严叫他伸着腿就往丸山身上蹬，却被一把握住了脚踝。

大仓不禁“嘶”得叫出了声，他从来不知道对方有这么大的力气。瞬间忘了防御，而使丸山得逞地将阴茎挨上自己的穴口。

丸山好歹没狂到提枪就上，从桌边的柜子里翻出一罐润滑剂，焦急地打开盖子挖了许多，然后直截了当地送进大仓的穴中。

大仓被吓到了:“你怎么有这种东西……”

“因为我早就想对你这么做了。”丸山脸上汗津津的，报复地咬上大仓的脖颈，“你却整天和横山待在一起。”

说这话时他的语气里又流露一点甜蜜的柔软，教大仓抵抗的心一下子放松了一些。于是乘虚而入，丸山一个挺身，把阴茎送进大仓的穴里。

回想起大仓缠着横山的场景丸山就忍不住有些失控，不知是怒火还是情欲更胜，他没等大仓缓过来就开始动作。

只看过黄片的和连润滑剂都准备好的人就是不一样。丸山试探地顶弄着，终于在顶到一点时令大仓毫无防备地叫出了声。

“什……”大仓睁大了眼，没想到作为alpha挨操也能爽。

曾经溢着笑意的眼里如今全是太过强烈的情欲与控制欲，丸山掐着大仓的腰窝，像食肉动物般用牙磨着大仓的皮肤留下一个个印迹。

大仓毕竟是个不会自己出水的alpha，疼得直想骂脏话，却只是吐出些支离破碎的呻吟。

丸山像是稍稍冷静了一些，伸手揉着大仓的阴茎。“tacchon……”他终究是个温柔性子，感受到了对方的疼痛，便安抚式地落下一串轻柔的吻。

是能叫人哭鼻子的体贴，但大仓作为个难伺候的alpha只感受到侮辱。被人干就算了，不能被人当做个怕痛的omega！

大仓一口咬上丸山的脖颈，末了还嚣张地舔过那留下的一圈痕迹。“快点！”

于是丸山每个细胞都炸开占有欲，对方并不甜腻的青柠气息于他全是催情剂。

他大开大合地动作着，润滑剂与大仓阴茎流下的前液混合着弄脏了大腿根，看上去好不淫靡。

接吻依旧粗暴，甚至让衬衫领口都沾上了血迹。

被占有的同时也在占有，大仓动着腰，仿佛疼痛也能给他带来快感，他压抑着，却仍不时吐出难耐的喘息。

大仓射出来的同时丸山也射在了他屁股里，两人都乏极了，浑身布满了殴打或是情动留下的青紫。

丸山这会儿却扭捏得很，勾着自己的卷发，一副很纠结的样态。

“tacchon……对不起，我……不该……”

“你不该什么？”

“不该趁火打劫你！”

大仓瞬间有些生气，合着对方到现在也没搞懂他的心意。

“我是发情，又不是烧坏了脑子。”他踹了对方一脚，没了从前战战兢兢的样子。

丸山只是歪歪脑袋，不理解的样子。

大仓要疯了，凭什么他做完下面那个以后，还要自己主动再表白一次？

“我喜欢你啊！是不是傻？”

丸山脸烧红了，纯情得不像个在提前准备润滑剂的家伙，像只撒娇的动物抱住了大仓，还轻轻地亲吻大仓的后颈。

白痴，我又没有腺体。

大仓在因为疲惫而睡着前，模模糊糊地想。

不过，我就是喜欢他这种地方吧。


End file.
